


For the love of lever

by RavenRiya



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Other, Post-Canon, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRiya/pseuds/RavenRiya
Summary: Five times Clarke pulls the lever, one time the lever pulls her back. A love note to Clarke’s affection of levers and their journey through worlds.Clever! Don’t worry guys, this is just for fun.Nothing nasty. Just Clarke’s thoughts about levers and some sweet old bellarke at the end.





	For the love of lever

** _Contains The 100 Season 6 spoilers_ **

**This story is not meant to offend anyone. I do not own the characters. It is simply a lost bet. I stupidly believed that this season there will no lever but there was. So, my friend challenged me to write a ridiculous fix for Clarke x lever. And here it goes. **

**Again, this is just a joke. Nothing else. **

  
  


**———————————————**

  


Madi smiled, seeing Clarke fast asleep on top of her drawings. Madi knows Clarke has been up all night. Some rest will be good for her. 

“No…No, p-please-“ Clarke mumbled in her sleep. Her eyes scrunched up and body stiffened. Madi rushed to her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up. 

“Clarke…Clarke, wake up!”

Clarke woke up startled. Her hands reaching for Madi frantically. 

“Madi?” She said “What happened? Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Everything is just as good as it was when you fell sleep.” Madi replied. “You were dreaming and-”

“Yeah, I just-“ Clarke paused. “You are supposed to be doing your homework.”

“Yeah, I was but then Jackson came by to ask if you will like to join this appendectomy he is doing in the evening. So I thought I’ll tell you.”

“God, you sound like mom.” Clarke smiled sadly. “Go now, do your homework.” 

“Who sounds like mom now.” Madi rolled her eyes. 

“You’re spending too much time with Murphy. He’s rubbing off on you.” Clarke said to her back, smiling. 

Clarke stretches her arms. She was tired and her hurt a bit. She glanced back at drawing sheet she had fell asleep upon. The sketch brought her some peace deeply embedded in sadness. She took the paper and added it to her private sketchbook. A sketchbook that she never showed to anyone. A sketchbook filled with intricately drawn sketches of her only love. 

Clarke turned over to the first page. The first time she had realised that she was not alone. That it was there for her. She still remembers the way it felt. Smooth and strong. The glassy finish and calmness that it entailed. The lever back in the spaceship in which she was sent to earth. The lever had come down with her. Had witnessed her struggles and responded with so much stillness that it filled Clarke’s insides with gratitude and respect. It did not let her do it alone. It held her hand as she burned her enemies to ashes. The sheer force and power of it amazed her. 

Clarke sighed as she flipped to the next page. She closed her eyes immediately. It was the lever from the mountain. Not one of their best moments. But at least they were together. Together and powerful. It did not leave Clarke even when she wasn’t sure what to do. When Clarke pulled it, it irradiated hundreds of mountain man to save her loved ones. It bore it so she wouldn't have to. Clarke still rememberers how cold it felt. How ruthless. But it was on Clarke’s side nonetheless. So much power, yet still with her. That was the moment Clarke realised that their companionship was inevitable. 

The next one, she saw in the City of light. Glittering in all its glory under the white light. It was unexpected. Clarke hadn’t anticipated meeting it there after what happen in the mountain. She had promised she would never touch it again if it meant death to people. But this time they both had grown so much without growing apart. This time it didn’t meant to kill it was their to save her. Her people. Her family. And when Becca and ALIE tried to drill their way into her head, she touched it. It immediately made her feel braver, stronger. Like they were meant to be together. She held it between her fingers and it gave her the power she needed. When she pulled it close inch by inch she felt the lightness in her head. The sense of content and love. The lever saved her once again. 

Clarke wiped away the stray tears. The travel down the memory lane had taken more energy than she had anticipated. The next page was not a sketch of it. It was rather a sketch of herself at the top of the tower. If one looks closely, a wave of fire rolling in the background can be seen. The Praimfaya.

Clarke had thought she was left alone. When in fact she wasn’t. When Clarke saw it again on the top of the tower. She almost didn’t recognised it. The lever, it had grown so much. So evolved. But then again Clarke herself had grown much different. They both tried their best at the top of the tower to save her friends. Clarke knew it was the lever when she had to pull the satellite. When she had to touch the edges of the disc and pull it closer, it resisted. Clarke never understood why it had gone to such lengths to disguise itself and then resist. But somewhere deep inside, she knows the answer. The simple truth that it did not want her to suffer on earth when her friends live the rest of their lives in space. Because it wasn’t sure if this was their last moment together. But it succumbed to her wishes. How could it refuse her? How could it refuse her when she was so selfless and good? Clarke cried and screamed and fought as it went down in a ball of fire. As it wished to meet her in another life. Another time. 

The fifth time Clarke met it, they both knew they were made for each other. That their whole life was a struggle to be close to each other. All the battles and sacrifices so that she could come near it. Touch it. Feel it. Love it. On the Eligius ship when Clarke found it again, she cherished it. She held it in her hand and felt the familiar connection once again. She sobbed. And it supported her. The lever never let go of her. It was ready to save her from Damocles. It got angry when Bellamy refused to come in. It wanted Clarke to pull. It wanted her to save herself. But she didn’t. So it stayed patient. It wasn’t like it will do anything against Clarke’s wishes. She was it’s queen. It’s ruler. The one it served with every atom constituted in it. The one it loved with its many forms and figures. She was it’s Wanlever. 

The last and most recent drawing made Clarke’s heart break into millions of pieces. The lever that got her Mother (or her body) killed. Clarke still remembers the moment like it happened seconds ago. The grief and love etched so deep in her mind. When she had nothing and no one, the lever was there. The lever was the one constant thing in her life. And it held so much power for her. It made her so strong. 

When her own mother’s mind was snatched by the primes, she was devastated. But it gave her leverage. The lever gave her leverage, ironic. It had witnessed so many deaths, floated so many people but it was their at Clarke’s command when she needed it the most. It saved her life again and more vigorously than one might think. 

Simone pretended to be Abby, she might have believed her if it wasn’t for the lever. The lever in her hand vibrated, reminding her of its presence. It reminded her of all the times they had been together. All the times when humans did terrible things just to get what they want. They lie and cheat and pretend to be other people. It reminded her of all the people that were floated. It reminded her of her father. 

“What’s my father’s name?” She asked although it ached like hell. And the answer was what she had known all along. A bloody fucking lie. 

Simone-Abby launched herself but Clarke was too quick. She pulled it and it sent all the evil primes right out in space. But Simone-Abby clinged to Clarke. She pulled her and tried to climb back. All Clarke needed to do was push her. But for a moment, Clarke looked back at the lever. It seemed so far away. Could she do it? Could she float her own mother. The lever replied in stillness. Lowered and waiting for her. They had been through it all and still it waits for Clarke to make the right choice. The lever will stand by her no matter what she chose. It urges Clarke to choose the right thing. So she pushed taking one last glance at her mother’s face. She pushed until Simone-Abby floated away from her. 

It was her will to go back to the lever that drove her to choose right. She fought and pulled herself back to it. She held it tightly and pulled it up, closing the air duct. For the next few minutes, it was just her and the lever, sitting there in silence sad Clarke sobbed for her mother. The lever stayed quite. It grounded her to reality for what was yet to be done. The lever anchored her. 

And now looking back at the charcoal sketch of the lever, Clarke knew that only the lever understood her pain because they lived through the horrible things she did together. It was their for her when nobody else was, when an army of grounders attacked and everybody looked at her for a decision, when her friend’s lives were on the line, when an artificial intelligence tried to take over the world, when the world ended again, when she went back to space and when her own mother tried to kill her. It was there forever and always. 

Clarke blinked out of her trance when she heard a faint knock on the door of her studio. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and opened the door slightly to reveal Bellamy standing on the other side. 

“Hey,” he smiled. 

“Hi,” she replied. “What are you doing here?” 

“I…I have something I just wanted to drop off.” Bellamy said sheepishly. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke opened the door wider. 

Bellamy walked in to the centre of the studio, under the dimly lit chandelier. Clarke stood right in front of him, smiling slightly. They still weren’t used to these casual walk-ins. When there was no matter of urgency, no one trying to kill them and no earth was being attacked. It felt odd but nice.

“So…?” Clarke trailed off. 

Bellamy held out a small packet that he was holding behind his back. It was neatly wrapped and tied by a thread in a small brown paper. 

“What’s this?” Clarkd asked curiously. 

“Open it.” Bellamy said. “I once saw Finn made you one of these for you…so, I thought I’ll give it a try, you know…”

Clarke pulled the end of the thread excitedly, it wasn’t everyday that she got gifts. The package opened to reveal a necklace. But when she looked closer to the pendant, it was something magnificent. Something that took her breath away. She gasped. A miniature lever made of shiny metal encased in a gold frame. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It looked perfect with little handles and everything. 

“Bellamy…” Clarke said in a teary voice. 

“I had nothing else to do - and it was there a metal plate in Ryker’s workshop - I thought I would make you one of these…” He rambled. “Do you like it?”

“I love it!” Clarke laughed. “But how did you know - is it that obvious?”

Bellamy chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Hey, don’t laugh.” She bumped his shoulder playfully. “Thank you, Bellamy. I don’t know how to explain I-”

“It’s okay. I get it. You don’t have to explain what you love and why you love. Besides, it’s a new world. Anything’s possible.”

“Anything is possible.” Clarke repeated and embraced Bellamy in a hug. “Thank you, for everything.” Bellamy nodded and held her tightly. She closed her fist around the mini lever pendant and held close, feeling the mental pour love in her. 

_ May we meet again. _

  
  
  
——————

  
Thanks for reading! Have a nice day…  
  



End file.
